sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Knight Order
The Blood Knights are a group of blood elf paladins serving as Silvermoon City's equivalent of the Knights of the Silver Hand. They are the backbone of the Sin'dorei military. With the strong support of the magisters and the blood elven guard force, the former of which had a hand in their creation, the Blood Knights are a popular group within sin'dorei society. They are led by their matriarch and founder, Lady Liadrin. Origins As high elves, many future Blood Knights were once members of the Church of the Holy Light. Some of them were former priests and paladins, dedicated to the Light's three virtues. Several other Blood Knights were once members of the Royal Guard, proud defenders of Thalassian society. After the Third War, the vast majority of the high elves took up the name "Sin'dorei" (Meaning children of the blood) in honor of their slaughtered people. In the wake of their ancient kingdom's destruction, many of the elves of Quel'Thalas came to view the Holy Light with contempt, beliving that it had abandoned them utterly in their darkest hour of need. This led to a great number of the blood elves losing their faith, and in turn, their Light given powers, thus, they needed to find a new way to access the light. It was Magister Astalor Bloodsworn who devised a way to harness the Light once more, sapping its energy from the captive naaru, M'uru who was held beneath the Blood Knight headquarters. Uniform and Equipment The Blood Knights generally display a certain dress-code, more often than not including their tabard. The standard Blood Knight uniform consists of a plate set, decorated by a collage of red and black. Lower ranking members are occasionally seen in more informal clothing, though there are exceptions. The order does not appear to be particularly strict in enforcing its dress-code, and many variations and alterations of the standard uniform exist. Unlike their Alliance counterparts in the Order of the Silver Hand, the Blood Knights tend to make use of swords more often than maces, though exceptions do exist. Most Blood Knights are seen wielding either one-handed or two-handed swords, or in some cases, spears. Ranks Within The Order Ranked from highest to lowest. *Matriarch *Knight-Lord *Champion *Master *Knight *Adept *Initiate The Prince's Betrayal and a New Era In a mad lust for power, Kael'thas Sunstrider sent the felblood to attack Silvermoon City and seize M'uru for his own personal uses. The Blood Knights in turn, vowed to aid A'dal and the Shattered Sun Offensive in defeating Kael'thas, Kil'jaeden, and restoring their homeland to its glory. With the Sunwell's rebirth, the Blood Knights have chosen to embrace it and to forge for themselves a new identity as they lead their people into a more promising future. Some Blood Knights have even found their faith in the Holy Light renewed, while others see it as weakness, believing instead that the Light is merely a tool to be bent to their will. Known Blood Knights (NPCs) (The following list is by no means complete and will be added to in the future.) Lady Liadrin Matriarch and supreme Commander of the Blood Knights Astalor Bloodsworn Magister and founding member of the order. Knight-Lord Bloodvalor Commander of the Blood Knights in Silvermoon Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations